Lo que yo siento
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Shaoran está enfermo y Sakura debe cuidarle mientras se pone bien. Oneshot corto. ShaoranxSakura


**Disclaimer: **Sakura, Shaoran Li y Tomoyo no me pertenecen. Su autoría recae sobre CLAMP.

LO QUE YO SIENTO

—¿Te encuentras bien, Shaoran? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada al verle el rostro a su amigo. El chico tenía la cara roja y jadeaba, apoyado en la pared de la escuela.

—Sí, no es...no me pasa nada —respondió Shaoran. Pero sí que le pasaba algo. Le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba caliente. Todo indicaba que tenía un resfriado. Y eso fue lo que adivinó Sakura cuando le tocó la frente. La chica puso cara de asombro y le dijo:

—¡Estás ardiendo! No puedes seguir en la escuela si estás así. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Shaoran le dijo que estaba bien, que no hacía falta que fuera a su casa, pero Sakura se puso seria y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Entonces le dijo que no era necesario que le acompañara, que podía ir solo. Cogió su mochila y se marchó a paso lento hacia la salida del colegio. Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura, se acercó por detrás.

—Espero que Li se mejore pronto —deseó. Sakura se quedó mirando al muchacho hasta que dobló la esquina y murmuró:

—Yo también lo espero...

Más tarde, en la casa de Shaoran, el chico se había puesto su pijama e intentaba prepararse algo de comer ya que no podía tomar su medicina con el estómago vacío.

—Debí aprender a cocinar...¿ahora qué hago? Creo que había un libro de...ah...

Las piernas le fallaron y a punto estuvo de caerse, pero logró sujetarse a la encimera. El cazo que tenía en la mano resbaló y cayó al suelo con un tintineo metálico. Shaoran no consiguió levantarse, así que se quedó a cuatro patas en el suelo, mientras notaba que todo daba vueltas y su temperatura aumentaba. Intentó incorporarse, pero los brazos le pesaban y no pudo hacer más que gatear en dirección al teléfono. Se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y se impulsó hacia arriba.

—Sakura...tengo...que llamar a...Sakura...ah...

Descolgó el auricular y con muchísimo esfuerzo, marcó todos los números. Casi inconsciente se lo llevó a la oreja, y al cuarto tono contestó la voz de la chica:

—¿Sí? Al habla Sakura, ¿quién es?

—Soy...Shaoran...Sakura...tienes que...

Shaoran cayó al suelo y el teléfono se le resbaló, golpeándose contra el suelo y cortando la comunicación bruscamente. El chico quedó inconsciente a causa de la alta fiebre.

Cuando despertó, no sabía qué hora era, pero veía las estrellas a través de la ventana que tenía a la izquierda. Notó una superficie blanda debajo de él y supo que estaba en su cama. Se movió un poco para acomodarse y miró a su derecha. Allí estaba Sakura, de espaldas a él, preparándole su medicina. En la mesilla de noche había un vaso de leche caliente con miel.

—Sakura... —musitó Shaoran con voz débil. La chica se volvió rápidamente, dejó el vaso con la medicina en la mesilla y se lanzó a abrazar a Shaoran.

—¡Gracias a Dios que has despertado! Cuando te encontré desmayado pensé que...

El chico se sonrojó, pero esta vez no era por la fiebre, sino por algo bien distinto.

—Estoy mejor, gracias —le aseguró sonriendo. Sakura se separó de él y suspiró aliviada.

—Menos mal...mira, te he preparado esto —le dijo alargándole el vaso de leche con miel—. Es lo que tomo siempre que estoy resfriada y ayuda mucho. Bébelo de un trago.

Shaoran cogió el vaso, sopló un poquito para disipar el humo y tomó un sorbo. La mezcla de leche y miel estaba deliciosa y le bajó por la garganta dándole a Shaoran una agradable sensación de calidez. Apuró el contenido y sintió un calorcillo que le subía desde el estómago. La sensación de mareo se atenuó.

—Gracias, Sakura —le dijo el chico, volviendo a sonreír—. Me siento algo mejor.

La chica se sonrojó, y como se sentía algo incómoda, cogió el vaso de la medicina y se lo pasó a Shaoran. El muchacho se lo bebió, y después de toser dos veces por el infernal sabor del jarabe, se recostó. Le había entrado sueño.

—¿Quieres dormir?—le preguntó Sakura. Shaoran asintió, bostezando—. De acuerdo, pero antes...quisiera decirte algo...

El rubor en las mejillas de la chica se hizo visible y se inclinó un poco para que el chico la oyera mejor. Shaoran alzó un poco la cabeza.

—Verás...he estado pensando en...aquello que me dijiste hace una semana en el parque y...sé que ha estado mal que te haya tenido tanto tiempo sin decirte nada, pero creo...que por fin sé qué responderte.

Ambos chicos alcanzaron su máximo nivel de sonrojo, y Shaoran tragó saliva. La inercia hacía que Sakura se fuera inclinando cada vez más sobre el muchacho.

—Shaoran, tú a mí me...

Sakura perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Shaoran. Más concretamente, sus labios cayeron encima de los del chico. Al principio se quedaron ambos paralizados, pero después Sakura cerró los ojos y empezó a besarle. Shaoran, con el corazón bombeándole como un tambor, la correspondió, dejándose llevar. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Sakura balbuceó:

—Te quiero, Shaoran. Y quiero que estemos juntos.

—Lo estaremos —respondió el muchacho, con los ojos brillándole—. Lo estaremos.

Volvieron a besarse, y durante los minutos que duró aquel beso, el resto del mundo desapareció para ellos.


End file.
